Blonde Ninaj,Blue Eon
by jon49357
Summary: new story
1. prologue

Blonde Ninja, Blue Eon

since i never write the story so i decide to remake it and it seen lot easier for me to think about it so lets being and its also a prologue enjoy later

Its a snowy day at the village hidden leaf as both Human and Pokemon enjoying it.

children and they pokemon playing it while they mothers and their fathers are whacking.

you saw in this world Pokemon are born with humans on the day they were birth, and as well work and play and other things like the ninja life.

As every children playing with they pokemon at the park somewhere far at the mount there 2 humans and 2 flying pokemon and they are climbing cause they exploring, a boy who seen to be 4 years with blonde hair while warm clothes and jacket since its cold and other one is a girl with white colors eyes with purple hair and wearing warm clothes as well.

Behind two of them are two pokemon that look same but in different colors and they are Latios and Latias the Eon Pokemon, the blue one belong to the boy while the red one belong to the girl.

you see the boy and the girl are really close friends and been friends since there were 2 years old and the girl following the boy cause he wanted to show her something at the mount.

"we almost there just few miles" said the boy who climbing while his blonde hair is covering his eyes and the girl "are you sure? we can ask Latias and Latios to take us to the top" said the girl as she getting tried "but we here" said the boy who looking at a smell cave that has something inside.

the girl notice the small cave while seeing the boy who enters and then she follows him in and saw a really old fountain and it has orb that in the water "what is this?" said the girl as she thinks that the orb seen really beautiful and wanted to show it to her mother "don't know but I tried to move it and it won't move" said the boy as he tried to left the orb from the fountain but it wont move a inch.

"dont push yourself too hard" said the girl as she stops the boy before he could hurt himself "find I stop" said the boy as he look out of the cave enters "you know today is our last day together cause tomorrow I leaving the village for training with my father and godfather so I want to spend my last day with you" said the boy as he feels sad that he leaving his home for knows how long.

"I will miss you how about we make a promise?" said the girl who also feels sad that her friend is leaving "what kind of promise?" said the boy as he wonders the promise he going to make while the girl is thinking while the two pokemon wondering whats going on the.

"I get it, promise me_" said the girl who is blushing the same thing with the boy and he same and said "okay I promise"

5 years later

Its been 5 years since the boy and the girl make they promise and the girl is 9 years old now "its been 5 years now since he left for his training I wonder if he still remembers?" said girl as she wonders about her childhood friend while patting her Pokemon Latias who also her friend Latios .

Then her father come to her room and said "Hinata its late time for bed" said Hiashi whose hinata's father and his Pokemon Scizor the steel bug type "okay father i will" said Hinata and her father notice that Hinata is looking at a old photo "you miss don't you?" said Hiashi as he knows that his little girl is missing her friend "yeah I do father and I wondering what's he doing right now" said Hinata as her Hiashi says "maybe he's thinking about seeing you again" Hinata turn to her father.

"Do you think so father?" said Hinata while Hiashi smiles "of course come on get to sleep you have classes tomorrow" said Hiashi as he and Scizor while both Hinata and Latias fell asleep.

Somewhere in the snow Country

A boy who 9 years old training in a snow storm with his Pokemon Lastios "d damn it, its too cold what was dad and pevr-sanin thinking there snow storm" said the boy who freezing as for his Pokemon who really can't stand the cold since he dragon type "look Latios there a cave we can stay there for the night" said the boy as he point at the cave.

As the boy and Latios enter the cave and luckily for them there some wood for them to use to start a fire so they gather the wood together and Latios use his Dragonbreath to set the wood on fire and they start to getting warm.

Sometime later the boy is looking at the fire while Latios is asleep, the boy start remember his childhood friend Hinata its been 5 years he have last see her "I wonder how she doing?" said the boy as he getting sleepy "its late I need get some sleep" said the boy as he sits next to his pokemon and fall sleep and thinking when he returns home and see his friend Hinata again as they promise they made.

ends right here

so what you readers think? good or bad? leave a review of what you think

anyway whats the promise the two made? lets found next's time on Blonde NInja, Blue Eon later


	2. Chapter 1

Blonde Ninja, Blue Eon

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

yo welcome to chapter one of Blonde Ninja, Blue Eon

in this chapter everyone are 15/16 years and return of Hinata's childhood friend you know who it is

anyway lets begin should we?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Chapter 1 Reunion of two friends

Its other day for the village hidden in the leafs and its been 11 years and 11 months since the boy and his pokemon Latios to train with his father and godfather and now here we Found Hinata with her Pokemon Latias flying around the village and as well avoiding the both mates humans and pokemon.

Though last 11 years Hinata and her Latias have become hearts breakers cause every boy and mate Pokemon have ask them out but she and Latias refuse everyone of them cause both them are not intrest for what reason? Well she always say that she waiting for someone to come back and everyone in the village knows who she telling about her childhood friend who left to train with his father who happens to be they vllage leader the 4th Hokage.

But there only two keep continued asking Hinata and Latias and they are KIba and his Pokemon Growlithe a fire type and also has a clash on Hinata's Pokemon Latias but Latias doesn't like Growlithe.

As both Hinata and Latias looking at the village from up of the sky "Latias do you think they coming today?" said Hinata who asking her Pokemon Latias a question and the red Eon gives Hinata a look that says 'I don't know' and smiles "maybe today they will and I hope so cause I really miss him" said Hinata as she hoping her friend comes home today while Latias thinking the same thing cause she too miss her friend Latios.

They stay upon the village for awhile until around 7 "its getting Latias lets go home" said Hinata while Latias starts moving toward to the Hyuga house hold while the two heading home.

At the gates of the village there are four people "home sweet home its been 11 years and it haven't change" said the older man with his Pokemon Lucario a steel and fighting type and the man's is "Lord Hokage welcome back how was the training?" said one of the guards and happy that the 4th Hokage has return from trip "it went well is that Naruto?" said the 4th Hokage as he turn to his son but thing is that he's gone as well with his Pokemon and the 4th scream in horror "where go he? Lucario have you saw which he go?" said the now panic 4th Hokage while he asking his pokemon if he saw his son go anyway then.

"Lord Hokage your son went that way" said other Guard who point at the Directions that the 4th's son went "thank you and you get a rise on your next payday" said the 4th as he runs toward the directions while Lucario follow leaving a very happy Guard.

As the 4th Hokage whose name is Minato running while thinking if he lost his son Naruto he will be in big trouble with his wife Kushina and he look every west part of the village until he east and found his son and his Pokemon at a ramen stand and also Pokemon food.

the boy is 15 years olds has long blonde hair to the neck and covering his eyes and wearing Aubu clothes and Combat boots and blue gauntlets and next to him is Dragon and psychic type Pokemon and they names are "Naruto, Latios" yelled the angry Minato while his pokemon Lucario shocking his head.

"Hey Dad, you have to tried they ramen is the best of the whole world" said Naruto who eating his 5 bowl of Ramen while Latios eating still his first bowl of Pokemon food while chief and his Pokemon Machamp a fighting type with four arms laughing as his Daughter whose blushing really cause she saw Naruto and thinking that he's handsome as the 4th Hokage while her Pokemon Togetic.

Minato is getting more mad "Naruto nows the time to eat ramen I have to get you home before your mother gets worry and decides turn the whole village just to found you" said Minato whose very scared right now "okay find just let Latios finish his food since he's almost done" said Naruto as he see the blue Eon has 2 piece of food lift then Latios eat the last two.

Now both of them are done Naruto pay the food and leaves before he might come back again later.

Time skip 30 minutes later

Naruto, Latios, Minato and Lucario are at the enters of the Namkage's house hold where Kuhina and her Pokemon Gardevoir a Psychic type Pokemon and the two are waiting for 4 of them return home.

"Its been 11 years now I hope your mother is doing well" said Minato whose happy to his soulmate again and as well returning home for the first time after 11 years "I know and I hope I get to see my friend again" said Naruto who right now blushing cause he haven't seen Hinata for long time and Minato notice it and smiles "I bet she a heart broker by now just like you Naruto" said Minato who making Naruto blush even more.

"D Dad" yelled Naruto while he enters the house "what? you know its true Naruto you never know when you start class next week" said Minato who making Naruto blush ever more while Lucario sighs and starts walk in the house as for Latios he decide to look around the village from the sky before he send a Psychic message to ask Naruto if he wants to come 'okay Latios lets go before I have a melt down by' said Naruto as he send back the psychic message back and gets on Latios and went to the sky while putting on his Aubu mask on.

"I see you later dad" yelled Naruto while Minato yelled out "be back by dinner time young man" and knows of what Naruto and Latios are doing "have fun" said MInato as he enters house.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga's house hold

Latias was getting board and the same thing with Hinata then Latias ask Hinata by using her psychic powers to ask Hinata if she wants to go to the sky again before dinner starts "okay lets go Latias" said Hinata as she gets on Latias's back and went to the sky for 2nd time of the day and without knowing that they going to meet a old friends.

Above of the village

Latias flying around the clouds while Hinata looking at the stars and HInata couldn't help but think about Naruto and same thing with Latias "Naruto I wonder what are you doing right?" said Hinata as she asking herself about Naruto her childhood friend and as well the promise they make the day after Naruto and Latios left for training.

meanwhile with Naruto and Latios

Latios is also flying around the clouds while Naruto looking down at the village "Latios do you think that Hinata and Latias remember us? I mean we were 4 when you and me left with my dad for training" said Naruto as he asking Latios who thinking the same thing about Latias.

Then Latios notice that something heading toward them and gets Naruto's attention "what is it Latios?" said Naruto before he notice it too while with Hinata and Latias notice them too.

Hinata take a closer look and see there other Eon Pokemon but only she and Naruto are the only ones that have Latios or Latias "who is he?" said Hinata do the fact that Naruto is wearing a mask to cover himself "Latias go faster" said Hinata as she asking Latias to go faster while Naruto see Hinata on Latias 'H Hinata?' said the happy thoughts of Naruto who very happy to see his friend after a long time then he start to drop behind his mask.

'Dad was right Hinata has become really beautiful' says the thoughts of the blushing Naruto while Latios heard Naruto's thought and see Latias has grew as well since they since and both of them notice that Latias is flying faster so Lastios goes faster as well.

then the whole thing just become some kind of race and both Latias and Latios going head to head while Hinata looking at the masked Naruto and wondering who is it behind the masked.

Latias and Latios been at it for while and starts making aerials moves from doing so Naruto doesn't notice that his mask is slowly coming off do the fact of the speed they going by 150 miles by an hour.

But then both Latios and Latias starying doing loops for multiple times and by the 9 loop Naruto's Aubu mask fall off and Hinata see his face and couldn't believe of what she seeing.

"N Naruto is that you? when do you get back?" said Hinata while talking in her thoughts 'h he's hot' and blushing cause she thinking that Naruto is handsome to her eyes "while ago and Hinata its nice to see you again after 11 years" said Naruto as Latios moves in closer to both Hinata and Latias.

When Latios gets close enough Hinata jump off of Latias and hugs toward Naruto while shedding tears cause she very happy to see Naruto "I miss you sob I miss you so bad" said the crying Hinata while Naruto trying to calm her down.

Latias cuddling Latios while crying as well and Latios is also trying to calm her clam down "Hinata I miss you too" said Naruto while he hugging he's childhood friend while patting Hinata's head "your hair is longer when I last saw you" said Naruto who smiles and Hinata look upon Naruto "d do you like it?" said Hinata as she trying not eye contacted with Naruto's blue eyes while blushing.

"Of course I do after all its makes you look really beautiful Hinata" said Naruto who still smiling while Hinata is blushing ever more red "thank you Naruto that means a lot to me" said the now smiling Hinata.

Few minutes later both Hinata and Naruto start talking about of what they did for past 11 years "then few months later I meet this girl with blonde hair and she look just like you but bit bossy" said Naruto as he talking about meeting a priest in training "really? what are the odds?" said the surprise Hinata cause she now know there a girl who look just like her but only with blonde hair.

Both Naruto and Hinata were lost tick of time since they are still talking "I see this Kiba and his Pokemon doesn't stop bothering you and Latias? well good thing that I starting next week and If you want me and Latios take care of them?" said Naruto who asking Hinata about what to do with Kiba and his Pokemon Growlithe "please do Naruto me and Lasias are on the edge of killing there two" said Hinata cause at times Kiba has tried to grab her side but only to be stop her most trued friend Shino and his bug and fighting type Pokemon Heracross.

"Don't worry Hinata when we done with there two they will leave you alone" said Naruto as he giving Hinata a smile and a thumps up then it hit him "Hinata do you remember our promise?" said Naruto who remember they promise that they made 11 years ago.

That make Hinata blush cause she remembers it too "yeah I do" said Hinata since Naruto is back now then that means they have to it because of the promise and Hinata had a small flash back on that day.

*flash back 11 years ago*

"get it, promise me that on the day you come back home I give you my first kiss" said the 4 year old HInata who is blushing while the same thing happen with 4 year old Naruto and said "okay I promise".

*flash back over*

Steam is coming out of Hinata's head who blushing hardcore bad while thinking 'I not ready yet but its promise we made together its now or never Hinata' then look at Naruto who also blushing.

The two are looking at each other while coming closer to one other to have they first kiss but just when before they lips could meet "Hinata Hyuga" said the voice of Hinata's father who ridering on his wife's Pokemon Altaria but he's not alone "Naruto Namikaze" said the voice of Naruto's father Minato who come alone with Hiashi "D Dad" yelled Naruto in surprise "F Father" yelled Hinata who also surprise.

"Do you two have any idea how late it is? its around midnight" said Minato who mad but also proud of Naruto cause his son was about to have his first kiss but sadly that have to wait "Hinata your mother is worried sick fly right now young lady" said HIashi who very mad right now "and its nice to see you again Naruto" said Hiashi while Hinata jumps on Latias "I see you later Naruto and welcome back home" said Hinata while she and Latias flying toward the Hyuga house hole "bye Hinata" said Naruto while he waving bye to Hinata.

"Naruto you too" said Minato while Naruto nods in understanding and Latios flys toward they house "sigh teens right are you doing to do with them" said Minato while Hiashi agrees with him then the both of them sigh "we better go to our houses before our wife's kill us" said Hiashi as Altaria heading down.

At the Namikage's house

Kushina the wife of Minato's is Hugging her little boy Naruto to death cause she miss her son after few minutes of Kushina's hugging of death to Naruto she take a good at her son "look at you Naruto you have grew into such handsome young man I bet all the girls will run after" said Kushina who embarrassing Naruto very bad "M Mom stop it your embarrassing me" said the blushing Naruto cause of his Mom's comments.

"Come on Naruto I just having fun and its good to have my little boy back home" said Kushina who very happy to her son again after 11 years "its good to be back home Mom" said Naruto who smiling "hey tell me how was your little reunion with Hinata?" said Kushina which surprise Naruto "h how did you know that" said Naruto as his eyes are the size of two dinner plates.

Then Kushina answer him by saying "a Mother knows best" while her Pokemon Gardevoir is giving some lift overs to Latios and Naruto is thinking that maybe his Mom has use Gardevioir's psychic powers to read his mind or something.

Time skip Next week

A new week starts for every stundet that goes to the Academy where both Humans and as well they Pokemon panters go to in order to become ninjas to serve they village but in class room 238 are almost finish with they basics and graduation with in a year and also last week they heard from they sensei that they are having a new student and his pokemon joining them.

There were few complains from two students a girl with pink hair whose name is Sakura Haruno and other a boy with brown hair and red fang on each side of his cheeks but thats nothing new to the other students but what really is new is that Hinata this year Kunoichi of the year even thought that pink hair girl thinks it should be her instate.

But it turn out that Hinata is way better then Sakura, anyway Hinata seen very happy since last week and everyone is wonder what make Her and Latias so happy.

So now the moment of they are waiting for the new student and his pokemon but right now they are waiting for they sensei Iruka and his Pokemon Xatu as they wait for him everyone are busy doing they owe thing like talking to they friends or playing with they pokemon.

Hinata is patting Latias while the red Eon pokemon taking a nap but then a student who happen to be Kiba and his Pokemon Growlithe decide to bother Hinata and Latias once again "hey Hinata" said Kiba who trying to talk with Hinata but it seen she not pay any attention to him the same with Latias.

Kiba gets mad and decide to do something about to so he was about to grab a part of Hinata but he had no such cause "Latios use shadow ball" said a voice that no one but Hinata knews while a ghost type attack hits Kiba making him busting toward the walls then everyone turn to see a boy who see to the same age of them with blonde hair and wearing Aubu outfit.

Then out of nowhere a huge scream from the girls who have heart shape eyes and yelling out "HE'S SO HOT" and the female Pokemon are looking the blue Eon Pokemon with hearts shape eyes too.

And finally Iruka and Xatu enters to see the new student and his Pokemon while thinking that Latios look just like Hinata's Latias "I guess your the new students" said Iruka who surprise to see other Eon Pokemon then he notice that there a hole on the wall he's guessing that Naruto tell His Latios to use a attack on KIba.

"Thats right and the names is Naruto Namikage and this is Latios" said Naruto while everyone know that last name which it also belong to the 4th Hokage "does that mean that your the 4th's" before one of the students could finish "Naruto" yelled Hinata who jump on to Naruto for giving him a hug which surprising everyone again.

One of the students sap out of it and ask "do you two know each other?" said a girl with long blonde hair goes by the name of Ino "of course I do, he's my childhood friend" said Hinata costing every guy but one to get jealous at Naruto cause he seen to really close to Hinata.

Then Saukra is reading her book for something "I see there are two Eon Pokemon of the Legendary class the blue is a male while the red one is a female" said Sakura who specking out yelled for everyone to hear her.

(a/n by the way everyone but Naruto are wearing they shippuden outfits)

Naruto look at the pink hair girl "wow" in awn while everyone look at him "thats really big forehead" said Naruto as everyone but Sakura laughing "even the new kid thinks Sakura's forehead is big" said Ino who laughing cause it true (a/n flame me all you want but i still hate Sakura) hack even Sakura's pokemon Jigglypuff is laughing at her.

Saukra who burning red with angry cause of Naruto said "I don't care if that you are the son of the 4th you Idiot" said Sakura who changing toward Naruto like that she could punch his lights out (a/n yeah right) but then "I don't think so" said Naruto as he punches Sakura right in her forehead sending her flying back to her sited.

Everyone stand there in awn of Naruto cause he punch the lights ouf of Sakura while her Jigglypuff is laughing again as she starts drawing on Sakura's face and finally Kiba come back from the holes "w what hit me?" said Kiba who confuse while wondering who hit him with a Shadow ball.

"I did" said Naruto while Kiba notice that Hinata is holding his arm "hey why is Hinata holding your arm for? she my girl" said the dump Kiba who really thinks that Hinata is his girlfriend "wow your are right Hinata he's really is a thick headed" said Naruto while Hinata laughs which that make Kiba piss off "thats it I challenge you and pokemon at the Academy's training field and the winner gets Hinata" said Kiba who making himself look like a idiot to everyone while Naruto sighs at that and thinking that Kiba really is idiot.

But then Iruka's Xatu rise up his wings and yelled out "Kwaaaaaaaaah" which scared everyone but Iruka really bad "Holy shoot man" said one of the male students "Iruka sensei warn us when Xatu does that" said a female student which she a fangirl of the only Uchiha.

"Xatu does it at random there no telling if he going to do it or not" said Iruka while everyone kindly understands of what he saying "and besides you two need permission to use the Academy's training field which I will allow just this once" said Iruka which make Kiba and Growlithe happy cause they can whoop Naruto's and Latios's ass if only he knew of what the two can do.

At the Academy's training field

Every students from first year to final year are there to see the match between Kiba and his Pokemon Growlithe against the son of the 4th Hokage Naruto and his Pokemon Latios which is from the Legendary class which something truly rare to born with since they thought that Hinata is the only one in the Academy had a Legendary class Pokemon.

But now they see there other one with a other Legendary class Pokemon and whats more everyone thinking that Latios and Latias look so much like but there few different like Latios seen much stronger then Latias.

anyway the match is about to begin lets see what is going to happen "this Match is between Kiba and his Pokemon parter Growlithe and they Opponents Naruto Namikage and his Pokemon panter Latios" yelled Iruka as Kiba and Growlithe get really to fight but as for Naruto and Latios well they look relax like they don't care or something.

"Are both sides ready?" said Iruka as he checking both sides "we were both ready" said Kiba as Growlithe barks in agreeing with Kiba "I guess lets go" said Naruto while Latios yawn in board "then being" yelled Iruka as Xatu rise up his wing "Xatu (go)" said Xatu.

"Growlithe flamethrower" Yell Kiba he changes at Naruto while spins in a form of a attack as Growlithe fire out of his mouth and mixing it with Kiba's attack and yelled out "Fang Over Flame" as a cyclone of fire heading toward to Naruto and Latios but then "Latios Psychic" said Naruto in his lazy tone while Latios's eyes start to grow blue and stops Kiba's Fang over Flame attack.

"Man this is boarding you have many wide open points that just sad" said Naruto who is very board "Latios threw him" said Naruto as Latios use his psychic power to threw Kiba in full force and he heading toward Growlithe and Naruto follows "wind style: air bomb" said Naruto as he cheats a ball of air on his hand while Latios changing shadow ball and threw it toward Kiba who crush on Growlithe "combine move: air shadow bomb" said Naruto as he throws the ball of air and have it fuse with shadow ball which it becomes much huger and hits both Kiba and Growlithe which giving the two multiple cuts around them.

Both Kiba and Growlithe fainted "Match is set and the winners by knock out are Naruto and Latios" yelled Iruka while Xatu rise up his wings again and Hinata jumps on Naruto again "You did it" said a happy Hinata cause Naruto win while Latias is cuddling Latios.

"Thanks Hinata and to be honst I didn't think that that guy was easy to beat" said Naruto while Hinata looking at him "well because he's an idiot thats why" said Hinata and of what she said is true cause Kiba doesn't train much "really? then maybe later I fight someone who much stronger then Kiba" said Naruto which make Hinata laugh bit "oh Naruto you haven't change much" said Hinata as she laughs a little more.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

this Chapter is done until next time

what do you readers think? if there any grammer let me know and tell me whats needs to be change

anyway what's going happen? lets found on the next chapter of Blonde Ninja, Blue Eon later


	3. once again SOPA

SOPA is fucking back! Do you hear me?! SOPA is BACK! Under SOPA, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages will be deleted, all fanfics will be deleted, all fan-videos will be deleted, hell, this crap will delete anything fanmade, it will annihilate fandom, it will destroy it, I am so sick and tired of this stupid bill popping back up, but guess what, it is popping back up again! Spread the word to everybody you know! Destroy SOPA, kill it, burn it, destroy it, wipe it from the face of the universe!

Spread the word

h :/ petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

: / act . credoaction sign/reject_holleyman?akid=10152. 6&rd=1&t=3


End file.
